daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
7 / 15 / 2009 Nilisha, Blodwen and Vidar
Introduction Characters: Nilisha, Blodwen & Vidar. Location: Château de la Nuit. Plot summary: (Page still under construction) Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) :Nilisha turned around surprised. She had been so caught up in her training and in finding the way back to the castle that she haden't even noticed Blodwen was there, too. "Over here!" she called, waving into the direction of her sisters voice. "long time no see!" she cheered as Blodwen came into sight, and quickly she hugged the immortal, picking her up from the ground in the process.* Blodwen chuckled as Lishie released her and put her down, "It is good to see you again," she straightened herself up and grinned. "And where have you been hiding, sister? It has been too long." Blodwen hugged her again and smiled.* Nilisha grinned broadly in return "well, I found the perfect library for my purposes. You know, there's castle about 10 miles this direction," Nilisha pointed southward "with some really interesting history records. I've spend the last days doing nothing but reading." she continued gleefully. "maybe you should go there, too, I'm sure Vidar could help you as well." Blodwen cocked her head to the right, "A library, yes, it may be of some use...." She looked at Nilisha, she seemed unscathed. "Who is this Vidar you speak of?" She put her fingers to her chin, folding her other hand against herself and waited for a response. Nilisha face-palmed herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you don't know him. He's a really really old vampyre, though not like most vampire's you'd know. Really nice for the most part, at least he was nice with me, though he has his moments." Nilisha nodded, thinking about anything else Blodwen might need to know "oh, and he - and his coven - own the castle I was talking about. I'm sure that if you ask nice enough, he'll let you use that library, as well." * Blodwen frowned, dropping her hand to her sides, "He has a coven...." and shook her head.* CrimsonCravenheartBlodwen frowned, dropping her hand to her sides, "He has a coven...." and shook her head. "Covens are dangerous Lishie, you should know this.... Nonetheless I will not allow you to return alone. I shall accompany you." She nodded.* Nilisha nods briefly "i haven't seen much of them, though. Doesn't have to mean anything, though, I practically moved into the library. At some point I wondered if someone would come and carry me out by force." she giggled shortly, wrapping one arm around Blodwen's waist "now, shall we get going and have you meet Vidar?"* Blodwen smiled, "If you feel you are safe. You may be right after all, this Vidar and his library may help me." She stood to attention, "Lead the way sister."* Nilisha smiled and turned Blodwen "that way.You know, I got lost the first time I wanted to find the Château. it's in the middle of bloody nowhere." She though a minute before continuing "Yeah I feel quite save there, indeed. AS far as the records go, Vidar's coven stayed out of the species quarrels for the most part and had friendly relations to most therian groups. I wouldn't be that trusting with a normal coven, believe me."* :Blodwen pondered this, "Interesting, to find so many with the same inclination toward the wars... Perhaps they are to be trusted." She began walking faster, though she didn't know the way, "Come, i am curious, quickly now."* Nilisha patted Blodwen's arm "You'll get there soon enough. Sides we'll have to wait for someone else to open for us anyways. I haven't figured out how to open the doors myself yet. They work with magic." she added explanatory. 2Plus it would be polite to ask Vidar first whether you can see his library or not. " Nilisha frowned for a second "That telepathic thingy would be really handy at times."* Blodwen sighed and nodded, "understandable. I shall wait for you Vidar." She smiled, the expression tainted with dissapointment. She thought on the library, wondered how old the records were, how old Vidar was.* Nilisha rolled her eyes "he's not 'mine'. I have enough to handle with my own mental glitches. I think any guy I'd have would have to be mroe stable than that. Sides, ever heard of age difference?" she joked, knowing that Blodwen was quite old as well. "Which reminds me, I have to give him back his hair tie..."* Blodwen laughed, "He IS your acquaintance... And age is of no consequence between immortals..." Blodwen tilted her head up and 'hmmpfed' at the idea.* Nilisha coughed "I wouldn't define myself exactly immortal, you know." she turned her head to her friend "you know, let's have a race. the castle is about 10 miles straight into this direction. Who gets there first buys the other one endless supply of waffles next time we're at the tavern." she barely waited for Blodwen's short nod before she rushed off through the forest. Blodwen ran after Lishie, gaining on her gradually. She wondered while she ran what these waffles were. They must be something of value if Lishie wishes an endless supply. :Nilisha turned her head to see Blodwen approaching bit by bit. the Lycan doubled her effort, trying to stay ahead must think of waffles, must think of waffles she motivated herself to go even faster* Vidar stood in the upper floor dining hall within the central structure of the Château, watching the glimmering lights of small towns on the horizon. Flood lights dulled the background as they aimed towards the inner ward, though nobody was out training tonight. He sighed and turned towards the tables, picking up a glass of thick, red liquid. Blodwen growled as Nilisha pulled forward. She hated losing, and so ran harder, faster, passing Lishie, past the line of trees, and almost running into the door of the Chateaux. Nilisha stopped or rather was stopped by the door in her way. She could barely keep herself from face-forwarding into it with the speed she still had "well, damn it" she cursed, casting Blodwen a look "I never knew you were that fast.." she panted. It took the lycan a few moment to get control of her breathing again "well, congrats, you won an evening of endless waffles," she smiled at the immortal before hugging her "well done girl! and I think I just 'knocked' loud enough to have someone pick us up soon," she added with an almost grin* Vidar heard a voice in his ear. "Visitors, Forest entrance. One is Nilisha. The other is unknown.". Vidar pressed a finger to his ear. "Thanks. I'll get to it." he answered. In a moment he'd already descended the stairwell and was turning into the corridor for the forest entrance. The great doors creaked open with the force of hidden hydraulic locks and pistons. Their soft noise hidden behind the sqeaky iron hinges of the century old doors. His eyes fell on nilisha first. "Welcome back" he said, sincerity in his voice. And then his sharp blue eyes fell on Blodwen. Scanned her white hair and then he stood for a moment. A low chuckle escaped his lips. "And you, my dear, could pass for being my very own daughter, if I had one" His eyes glinted with the humour of it. His white hair waving in the gentle breeze that flowd through the open doors. "Do come in children, I was just having breakfast." Blodwen smirked and followed the vampyre in, glancing at Nilisha. "Return the hair tie sister," she whispered whilst chuckling. It was strange, Blodwen noticed, that she felt at ease when she knew so little about Vidar and his coven.* Nilisha face/palms, quickly pulling the hair tie from her pocket "Thanks for lending me this" she told Vidar with a smile, letting the tie drop in his hand "If you don't mind, I'd like to return to my studies now? I'm sure you and Blodwen have some introduction to do^^ Blodwen, if you need me, I'm int he library, hidden behind the largest gathering of books. Which reminds me.." she rose to tiptoe to kiss Vidar's cheek "thanks for letting me use that fabulous library of yours!" before she turned on her heel and vanished into the castle, eager to get back to the books. :Nilisha Vidar raised an eyebrow as Nilisha disappeared into the hall and rounded a corner. "She kind of just ditched you here, huh?". Vidar held out a hand and bowed slightly. "Vidar" he said. "Pleased to meet you".* Blodwen nodded, "Yes, she has... I am Blodwen... Lishie has told me you may be able to help me." She squinted slightly, then shrugged. * Vidar raised his other eyebrow. "What do you need help with, Blodwen?" he asked, as he lead Blodwen up the stairwell and into the dining hall. The flood lights in the Ward had now shut off, allowing the glimmering towns in the distance to show vibrantly against the black of the forest.* Blodwen cleared her throat while she climbed the stairs, shrugging off the sword. She decided to wait until they were somewhere more convenient before showing Vidar the blade. She hoped he knew something about the sword. Blodwen sighed.* Vidar lead Blodwen to a long oak tale and gestured for her to sit, as he swept cleanly into the long seat, to a plate that had what looked like crackers, but smelled like blood.The table was long, double in length than it was in width. * Blodwen sniffed the air, eyeing the food laid out on the plate before laying the sword on the table. She unsheathed it, showing it to Vidar but kept a tight grip on it hilt. "A cursed blade, I do not remember how it came to me for its power takes the memories of its user. I search for the true owner, so I may be rid of its curse." She layed the Blade down, one hand still around the hilt and sat down.* Vidar pushed the plate of crackers over to Blodwen. "I've never myself laid eyes upon a sword like this, Blodwen" he said. "Though in my long life, I have heard rumours." His brow furrowed. "Does it have any other powers?" he asked.* Blodwen shook her head, "only the power of the Avalanche, though i suspect this power has adapted to me, shaped itself to my own power. It may manifest in another way for another." She sheathed the sword, dissapointed she sat back picking up a cracker and chewed on one of its corners.* Vidar leaned froward, his more than penetrating eyes levelling on Blodwens own blue orbs. "Do you wish to destroy it?" he asked, solemly. "We can store it away for you. We can attempt to destroy it, too. Or are you just looking to return it?" he asked, lifting a cracker to his mouth, a satisfying crunch as his teeth compressed over the food. His eyes glintest with interest. He'd truly never seen a blade quite like this before.* Blodwen swallowed, "In all honesty, i have not thought of its destruction. and I do not know if the curse will lift if it is destroyed. I do know, however, that the curse will remain if the sword is not passed on. Storage is not an offer I am able to accept. Therefore, it must be returned." Blodwen examined the cracker she held in her hand and took a larger bite.* Vidar thought for a moment, pondering. Ï wonder if my powers can separate the sword from the owner on a more fundamental level...". He wasn't paying attention to the fact he was thinking out loud. "I've disconnected spells from their casters, and I have indeed before separated a weapon from telekinetic force"...* Blodwen's grip tightened on the hilt as she drew it towards her slowly. She dropped the remainder of the cracker on the table. Her mouth shaped an inaudible hiss, "I hold no enmity to you..."* Vidar's eyes snapped back to Blodwens. "I did not mean in any hostile way. I have separated the magical and psychic connections between casters and spells, and warriors and weapons before. I was merely pondering the possibility of severing the powerful kink between the swords power, and your own." he said calmly. "Nothing would be done against your wishes".* Blodwen remained tense, though it may have seemed as though she relaxed from her posture. She watched Vidar's movements, scanning them before deciding that she had overreacted. "I apologise, I do not take well to ones such as yourself, ones loyal to a coven. It is rare to find one so.... welcoming."* Vidar smiled. "We aren't here to cause problems or create prejudices. We've lived a long time, and we've only now begun to settle down. To create problems with anyody would defeat the purpose of our objectives. For a prosperous society to develop in the wake of so much loss that has been suffered." He forwned. "I'm afraid I must leave you. It is time to awaken one of our member who has been in hibernation.". Vidar handed Blodwen a map." This will show you to your room, and to Nilisha. He stood up and bowed. "May me meet again, remember that the windows are UV locking laminate. You can walk around inside during daytime." :Vidar Blodwen studied the map for a time. The library wasn't far from where she was. He is a strange creature..., she thought slid out the door towards Nilisha. : Blodwen